


1905

by Chocolaput



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Complete, Hindia-Belanda, Hurt/Comfort, Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwu as HBS students, M/M, Maybe Romance, One Shot, OngNiel is science, Romance, dutch east indies, kolonial AU, little sad, masih ada fluff kok
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolaput/pseuds/Chocolaput
Summary: Dari sudut pandang ceritaku, segala sesuatu tentang dirimu tampak menakjubkan. Bagiku, bahkan tatapan kosongmu saat kau melamun di bawah jendela besar kelas kita terlihat layaknya mahakarya."Kenapa sepedanya tidak dinaiki?""Kau besar. Aku tidak bisa memboncengmu dan kau tidak bisa naik sepeda," serunya, membuatku memukul bahunya ringan.





	1905

**Author's Note:**

> Aku pikir Riak bakal jadi fanfik Ongniel terakhirku, tapi ternyata aku nulis ini. Jadi sebenernya sudah kepikiran nulis ini sejak abis pulang nonton Bumi Manusia. Astaga, film-nya bagus banget. Aku sudah baca bukunya sih, dan filmnya hampir plek persis bukunya. Dan tralalala inilah hasil membayangkan Ongniel as murid HBS di jaman kolonial Hindia-Belanda. Selamat membaca!! Ingat, Kang Daniel milik Jihyo dan Ong Seongwu bukan milikku. Kita semua disini hanya meng-halu.  
.  
.  
.

** Soerabaia, 1905 **

_Dari sudut pandang ceritaku, segala sesuatu tentang dirimu tampak menakjubkan. Bagiku, bahkan tatapan kosongmu saat kau melamun di bawah jendela besar kelas kita terlihat layaknya mahakarya_.

_Satu yang tidak bisa kulupakan tentangmu, adalah senyummu yang tidak pernah mencapai mata. Badai apa yang kau lalui? Inginku menarikmu ke halaman belakang sekolah kita. Di sana senantiasa kosong. Dan aku serta angin akan menjadi pendengar yang baik. Hanya jika kau berhenti menjadi tak tersentuh seperti ini._

.

.

.

Mendung putih dan terik tengah hari adalah latar belakang yang tidak bisa diabaikan, entah kenapa warna biru langit sangat cocok untuknya yang duduk di bingkai jendela lebar sekolah. Sosok yang sudah tak menjadi misteri karena belakangan menjadi tempatku berbagi. Selembar roti yang sekarang kusodorkan ke hadapannya, misalnya. Dan senyumnya merekah, lalu hatiku juga.

"Jangan beralasan kau sudah kenyang, tapi terimakasih." Dia mencomot roti itu dari tanganku, melahapnya dengan senyuman yang masih belum hilang.

"Kenapa tidak makan siang?"

"Terlalu asyik membaca," simpulnya, dan kulihat koran Belanda terbitan hari ini tergulung di genggamannya. Membetulkan letak kacamata di hidungnya, ia bertanya padaku, "Kau tahu, dunia sedang mengalami guncangan besar?"

"Guncangan macam apa?"

"Jepang, negeri sekecil itu, baru saja mengalahkan raksasa Rusia. Lihat ini," dibukanya gulungan koran itu, ia menunjuk satu kolom berita dan disodorkan padaku. Aku membaca, benar. Segalanya mencengangkan. Bagaimana negeri kepulauan kecil itu bisa mengalahkan Rusia yang hebat?

"Hebat," komentarku, "Luas wilayah Jepang bahkan tidak sampai separuh Hindia-Belanda."

"Aku benar, 'kan. Negeri Hindia-Belanda juga terguncang dengan berita ini. Aku ingin berada disini dan melihat bagaimana Hindia-Belanda melepaskan diri dari imperialisme bangsamu. Aku ingin berperan." Matanya berkilauan, sesuatu membuncah di dalam hatinya.

"Apakah itu mungkin?" tanyaku meragukan.

"Mungkin saja, jika kita semua mempersatukan pikiran."

Aku melompat, ikut duduk di jendela itu berhadapan dengannya. Di halaman, anak-anak lain bermain bola, membaca, atau mengganggu anak-anak perempuan. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan kami berdua.

"Bagaimana kita ikut berperan untuk bangsa ini? Kita bahkan bukan Pribumi, bukan pula Indo. Kita cuma menumpang di Hindia-Belanda."

Tapi, ia menarik lengan kemejaku, tersenyum. Separuh wajahnya diterpa sinar matahari, angin berhembus pelan meniup helai-helai pendek rambutnya. "Hei, kita bisa berbuat, Daniel. Kau bicaralah dengan bangsamu, biar aku bicara dengan pemuda pribumi yang tinggal dekat tokoku." 

.

.

.

Tidak menduga aku akan menemui Seongwu malam ini. Pasar malam yang diadakan untuk memperingati bulan Suro membuat semua orang keluar rumah dan berkumpul. Tapi harusnya aku menduga, lapangan ini dekat dengan sekolah, siswa HBS pasti banyak yang kemari.

"Sendirian?" tanya Seongwu. Ia menuntun sepeda kusamnya, pundak kemejanya basah begitu pula rambutnya. Sosoknya yang jangkuk membungkuk sedikit, menghindari gerimis agar tak langsung jatuh ke kacamatanya.

"Mm," sahutku, "sungguh sial gerimis di saat seperti ini."

"Ikuti aku," ia berjalan mendahuluiku, berlari menuntun sepedanya keluar lapangan. Kakiku ikut mengejar merendengi langkahnya sampai kami berlari beriringan.

"Kenapa sepedanya tidak dinaiki?"

"Kau besar. Aku tidak bisa memboncengmu dan kau tidak bisa naik sepeda," serunya, membuatku memukul bahunya ringan.

.

.

.

Gerimis tidak mereda. Kami berdua duduk di emperan toko yang telah tutup sejak sore tadi. Sepeda Seongwu terparkir di depan, menutupi pandangan kami berdua dari lapangan sekaligus sedikit menghadang gerimis lebat untuk langsung menimpa kami. Emper toko ini masih kering dan Seongwu menggelar koran yang telah ia baca pagi tadi untuk alas duduk. Kami duduk dengan bahu saling berhimpit di sudut gelap ini, menyaksikan bayang-bayang orang di lapangan dan pendar lampu pasar malam di kejauhan.

"Daniel," panggilnya pelan setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Hm."

"Kau ingat pembicaraan kita di jendela sekolah saat itu?" Aku mengangguk menatapnya. "Lihat negeri besar ini, orangnya kaya-kaya tapi banyak yang merasa rendah diri. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa lepas dari bangsamu, Niel? Kau ada ide?"

Aku menghela napas. Topik ini, bukan Seongwu saja yang memikirkan. Bahkan guru kami di HBS kapan hari lalu pernah menyebut-nyebut tentang bangsa merdeka. Sebuah kuliah yang mengagumkan kalau boleh kubilang, para siswa manggut-manggut menyetujui. "Susah melawan sebuah sistem yang mengakar. Kaum terpelajar harus angkat bicara dan bertukar pikiran kalau mau negeri ini berdiri sendiri."

"Kau benar," Seongwu memukul bahuku dengan bahunya, "Kau punya kenalan orang terpelajar?"

"Sepupu jauhku dari pihak Mama tinggal di Batavia, dia baru masuk STOVIA, seorang Indo. Kami sering berkirim surat. Apa yang dibicarakannya dalam surat sama dengan yang kita bahas saat ini," jelasku.

Meskipun saat ini kepalaku menoleh menatapnya yang memeluk lutut di sampingku, ia sama sekali tidak menatapku. Pandangannya menerawang ke lapangan itu, yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai ditinggalkan orang-orang seiring larutnya malam.

"Kau bisa ikut membantunya. Bertukar pikiranlah dengannya," ujarnya riang. Bibirnya gemetar saat berbicara. Mungkin, udara malam membuatnya kedinginan.

"Kenapa harus aku? 'Kan kau yang satu visi dengannya."

Tiba-tiba ia menoleh padaku, mengukir senyum seperti biasa, "Kau juga harus satu visi denganku, Daniel. Lanjutkan mimpiku kalau aku tidak bisa." Ia bicara seperti akan menghilang dari dunia.

Kurangkulkan lenganku ke bahunya yang menggigil. Ia tidak menolak, malah beringsut mendekat.

.

.

.

Belakang gedung HBS, ada pohon trembesi tua yang ditutupi sesemakan. Anak-anak biasanya hanya bermain sampai semak itu. Jarang ada yang bermain-main sampai ke pohon trembesi kecuali kalau mau merencanakan sesuatu yang sangat nakal. Pohon itu menjulang sekitar sepuluh meter, dengan cabangnya di atas melengkung membentuk payung. Duduk di bawahnya terasa sangat menenangkan, seolah pohon itu melindungiku dari dunia luar yang membosankan. Dan di sanalah Seongwu, duduk di bawah pohon itu sendirian, bersandar pada batang trembesi yang kehitaman. Lagi, kudapati matanya menerawang tak melihat kedatanganku.

"Ada apa memanggilku kemari?" tanyaku segera setelah duduk tepat di sampingnya.

Ia menatapku dengan ekspresi yang tak mampu ku artikan apa. Senyumnya terlihat berat dan...sangat tipis. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya butuh teman bicara," katanya.

Dari suaranya aku tahu kalau dia sama sekali tidak apa-apa.

"Bicaralah."

Namun, menit-menit berlalu dengan angin sore berembus melewati kami berdua. Seongwu tidak juga bicara. Aku pun tidak berani bertanya saat ku lihat matanya terpejam dan napasnya berat. Aku ikut bersandar pada trembesi, mendengarkannya bernapas di sampingku.

Tanpa kuduga, jari-jari Seongwu terselip ke tanganku, menautkan jemarinya pada jemariku. Kutatap wajahnya yang tak lagi memejamkan mata. Ia masih tidak bicara, melainkan ibu jarinya senantiasa mengusap ibu jariku. Genggamannya mengerat dan melonggar pada saat-saat tertentu yang tak mampu ku tebak.

"Begini terasa lebih baik daripada bicara," kata Seongwu pelan, mengerling pada tangan kami yang bertautan.

Tanpa ku sadari, aku pun tersenyum merasakan tangannya berada di genggamanku. "Tidakkah kau merasa aneh? Kita seperti sedang menjalin cinta."

"Kalau bertukar pikiran, berbagi roti, dan berbagi keresahan bisa dianggap menjalin cinta, biarkan begitu. Lagi pula, aku senang melakukannya denganmu." Kepalanya merosot dari batang trembesi ke pundakku. Jantungku? Jangan tanya bagaimana keadaannya.

"Tidak jadi cerita?"

Ia menggeleng, rambutnya menggelitik leherku. "Tidak, bisa bersamamu saja semuanya terasa lebih baik."

Kubiarkan dia begitu untuk beberapa lama.

.

.

.

Sabtu sore aku meninggalkan Surabaya dan pulang ke Kranggan. Mama berkirim surat berkata bahwa Papa sakit. Aku pun tinggal di Kranggan beberapa saat sampai Papa membaik. Kembali ke HBS di hari Rabu, kudapati bangku Seongwu kosong. Ku tanya teman-teman sekelas, Seongwu tidak masuk sekolah sejak Senin. Kenapa dia? Tanyaku dalam hati. Kurencanakan kunjungan ke toko orang tuanya Jum'at sepulang sekolah, tetapi telegram dari Mama datang lagi. Papa kritis, harus ke Batavia. Berat hati aku kembali ke Kranggan, mengantar kepergian Papa dan Mama. Rumah besar kami kini dijaga salah seorang Tante yang memaksaku tetap tinggal di rumah.

Sabtu pagi, Tante masuk ke kamarku membawakan sarapan dan sepucuk surat di atas nampan. "Dari kawan HBS-mu di Surabaya," katanya. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur, melihat amplop surat itu, dan bagaimana hatiku mencelos saat mengenali tulisan Seongwu di sana.

"Terima kasih, Tante."

Segera setelah Tante keluar dan menutup pintu, ku robek amplop itu. Dan dingin merayap dari kepala ke seluruh tubuhku. Ku gigit bibirku menahan air mata yang jatuh tanpa tahu diri meratapi tanda tangan Seongwu di akhir surat itu.

_Untuk Daniel, _

_Maaf tidak memberitahumu selama ini. Aku akan pergi keluar Hindia-Belanda. Berlayar ke daratan Tiongkok. Bisnis memburuk di sini sejak ayah tiada beberapa bulan lau, kami sekeluarga harus pergi. Tapi, tidak mungkin bagi kami kembali ke rumah di Semenanjung Korea saat Jepang masih di sana. Maka Tiongkok jadi pilihan Eomma-ku setelah menjual toko dan berhasil mengontak saudara kami di sana. Visiku yang ku bagi saat itu, jangan pernah hilang dari kepalamu. Tangan besarmu yang menggenggam tanganku terasa seperti tempat berlindung paling aman. Terimakasih atas segalanya. HBS terasa jauh lebih menyenangkan saat kau berada di sana bersamaku. Kau bilang kita seperti menjalin cinta, mungkin iya, tapi cinta bisa mengalah. Hati bisa berlapang ketika ada perut-perut yang perlu diberi makan. Salam untuk Papa Mama-mu di Kranggan._

_Teman sekaligus cintamu, Seongwu._

_N.B: Kami akan berlayar besok pagi dari Tanjung Perak._

Jadi ini alasan Seongwu tidak masuk sekolah? Bahwa ia akan pergi meninggalkanku di Hindia-Belanda seorang diri? Tingkok, batinku nyeri. Daratan itu begitu jauh dan tak terjangkau bagiku. Berkali-kali aku tersedak air mata saat melahap sarapanku.

.

.

.

Kucium tangan Tante saat aku meninggalkan rumah pukul tiga pagi. Mengejar kereta api paling pagi dan bergegas menuju Tanjung Perak. Ku sewa kereta dengan kuda terbaik. Derap larinya juga memacu hatiku yang nyeri bukan main sejak kemarin. Sampai di Tanjung Perak, ku suruh kusir untuk menunggu. Angin Laut Jawa menerpa wajahku.

Kakiku melangkah gontai mencari-cari sosoknya di antara orang-orang pelabuhan yang selalu sibuk, mengangkut manusia dan barang-barang ke belahan dunia lain. Terengah-engah, mataku akhirnya menangkap sosoknya di sudut ruang tunggu bersama ibu dan adik-adiknya. Tas-tas besar berada di sekitar kaki mereka. Seongwu tersenyum pada salah satu adiknya. Kali ini, senyumnya tulus mencapai mata.

"Seongwu," panggilku. Dia mendongak, kulihat bagaimana senyum itu hilang perlahan diganti keterkejutan melintas wajah indahnya.

.

.

.

Seongwu membawaku keluar dari ruang tunggu. Di sudut sepi pelabuhan, pada tiang lampu yang nyalanya masih berpendar melawan matahari yang masih lemah ia bersandar. Menatapku dengan ekspresi keras di wajah, tanpa senyuman yang biasa. Mantel coklatnya berkibar ringan di ujung diterpa angin laut dari sebelah kami. Aku pun bisu di hadapannya. Berdiri dengan jarak sedekat ini, bisa kulihat sembab dari balik kacamatanya.

"Sungguh jahat memberi cinta pada hati seseorang lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja," kataku tak tahan.

Dihujamnya mataku dengan pandangannya, matanya berkilau menyedihkan. "Kau pikir hatiku baik-baik saja? Aku tidak baik, hanya tidak memiliki tempat untuk bersikap egois."

"Kenapa tidak cerita?"

"Tidak ingin memberatkanmu."

"Orang tuaku bisa membantu," sahutku dengan sedikit kebohongan. Seongwu belum tahu kalau Papa sakit. Lagi pula, sakitnya Papa berarti semua bisnis keluarga harus kutangani sendiri. Dan aku tidak yakin mampu melakukannya dengan baik dan menyelamatkan keluargaku sendiri dari kebangkrutan.

"Tidak," sahutnya ketus, "masalah keluarga, harus diselesaikan oleh keluarga. Selamat tinggal, salam untuk sepupumu yang anak STOVIA," matanya menghindari tatapanku

"Apa kita tidak akan bertemu lagi?" Aku tetap bertanya meski jawabannya sudah jelas. Seongwu pun menggeleng lemah.

"Kalau begitu biar aku melakukan ini, untuk terakhir kali."

Kuhapus jarak di antara kami berdua dengan mempertemukan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Napas Seongwu tercekat di antara ciuman kami. Tanganku merangkul belakang lehernya sedang yang satunya menggenggam pinggang kecilnya. Dia tidak boleh pergi dariku.

Kutarik bibirku sejenak, menghela napas dan melihat matanya yang memerah menatapku. Kucium ia sekali lagi, kali ini air mata membasahi pipinya, dan pipiku. Semua ini terasa salah, tapi ciuman perpisahan itu begitu manis, begitu pahit pula. Aku seperti mati rasa.

Akhirnya, benar-benar ku lepas ciuman itu. Seongwu masih menangis, ku usapkan dua ibu jariku ke pipinya, bibirnya gemetar menahan isak.

"Kirim surat atau telegram sesampainya kau di Tiongkok," bisikku.

Kali ini, Seongwu yang menarik kepalaku mendekat dan menciumku dengan putus asa.

.

.

.

Saat Seongwu kembali ke ruang tunggu menemui Ibu dan adik-adiknya, aku tetap berdiri di bawah tiang lampu itu. Dari kejauhan, kapal besar yang sejak tadi terparkir mulai mengepulkan asap lewat corongnya. Orang-orang berkerumun memasuki geladak. Aku tetap disini, mengamati bagaimana kapal itu perlahan melepaskan tambatannya di pelabuhan dan berlayar menjauh. Sengwu di sana, di atas kapal itu. Beraninya ia membawa serta hatiku!

.

.

.

**Batavia, 1908**

Berkunjung ke rumah sepupu jauhku di sela-sela mengurusi bisnis Papa memang selalu menyenangkan. Antusias ia bercerita tentang hari-harinya di STOVIA. Aku tersenyum saja mendengarnya, menghirup teh yang dihidangkan di meja teras tempat kami berada.

"Kuberitahu kau, kemarin aku baru bergabung dengan Boedi Oetomo," ujarnya nyaris memekik.

Alisku mengernyit, tidak paham maksudnya. "Apa itu Boedi Oetomo?"

"Organisasi, Daniel!" serunya. "Organisasi modern pertama di seluruh Hindia-Belanda yang diisi orang-orang terpelajar," tawanya pun memenuhi udara.

"Beritahu teman HBS-mu yang itu kalau Hindia-Belanda akhirnya juga mengikuti apa yang disebut jaman modern. Pemikiran modern!"

Daniel tersenyum kecut. Seongwu tak pernah berkirim kabar barang satu kali pun padanya.

[**fin**]

Catatan:

  * Daniel disini adalah Belanda Totok sedangkan Seongwu tetap Korea asli atau kalau masa Hindia-Belanda disebut orang Timur Jauh.
  * _Hoogere Burgerschool _atau HBS adalah pendidikan menengah setara SMP dan SMA kalau sekarang. Ongniel disini umurnya 18 tahun ya. Info lebih lengkap tentang HBS: <https://id.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hogereburgerschool>
  * Kalau mau membaca tentang menangnya Jepang melawan Rusia: <https://tirto.id/112-tahun-lalu-rusia-pernah-takluk-lawan-jepang-cpqv> . Peristiwa ini salah satu pemicu munculnya pergerakan nasional. More about organisasi Budi Utomo: <https://id.wikipedia.org/wiki/Budi_Utomo>
  * School tot Opleiding van Indische Artsen atau STOVIA adalah sekolah dokter jaman Hindia Belanda di Batavia. Sekarang jadi Fakultas Kesehatan UI. Tentang STOVIA: <https://id.wikipedia.org/wiki/School_tot_Opleiding_van_Indische_Artsen>
  * Jadi, anggap aja Daniel di Surabaya itu ngekos, sementara orang tuanya ada di Kranggan, Mojokerto. _Imagine uri Niel anak kos-an wkwkwkwk_

**Author's Note:**

> .  
.  
.  
Selain terinspirasi dari Bumi Manusia, fakfik ini juga terinspirasi dari cerita Djalan Sampoerna milik Soetjipto, terutama adegan di bawah pohon trembesi dan pasar malam. Kisah Djalan Sampoerna ini indah banget lho menurutku. Aku pernah baca tapi lupa dimana download jurnal ilmiahnya, jadi ga bisa nyertain link nya. Kalau mau cari, tau lebih lanjut, Tirto.id pernah bikin artikel soal ini. Sebenernya mau ngasih foto, tapi aku gak paham gimana masukin foto ke Ao3 /menangisi kegaptekan/ Haruskah aku reupload ke Wattpad versi yang ada fotonya? Oke, makasih sudah membaca. Ongniel masih science kok, bagiku :')


End file.
